


Sky Full of Stars

by Wordlesswriter



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Space Geek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesswriter/pseuds/Wordlesswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A space geek Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky Full of Stars

Tony has always been a space geek. He does not know how it started. Probably because of Howard. But sometimes he wakes up too early in the morning or too late at night. He will sit by his windows and watch stars across the sky. There is something about the stars that pulls him. It's captivating, almost hypnotic even. It looks peaceful. Of course, it is not actually peaceful because stars produce millions of tiny nuclear explosions per second and you will disintegrate before you even get close. However, Tony finds solace when he watches them twinkle with small promise that there might be life depending on them.

Those tiny specs of light peppered in the blank black canvas of space kept him company during his sleepless nights. When Howard scolds him, when he can't do his projects, he'd looked up in the sky. He knows it should make him feel more alone and small. But it has always gave him strength, it makes him want to build a spaceship and set sail in the greatest space odyssey of mankind. He wants to discover new worlds. It gives him dreams. It's his ray of hope.

Astronomy soon became his favorite subject. Or maybe number two because he still favors his machines more. But whenever he finishes his works, he grabs a book about space or watches a space documentary. Sometimes he reads Sci-Fi novels and boy don't get him started on Star Wars because, although they are greatly flawed in design, it makes him giddy with excitement.

Tony has built his career to explore space and sail across the stars. He might have forgotten it along the way but that is his ultimate goal: to explore space. It is his dream. He studies everything he can to be able to reach that goal. He will reach that dream.

But things happen and he has to put it in the back burner. Silent disappointment form your dad can do that to you. Instead of focusing on his dream, he focuses on his father's approval. He holds his dream an arm away. When his father died, he focuses on Obi and the people that gives him money and power and fame. His dream slips and he has forgotten about it. He drowns himself on booze and meaningless sex.

Then Afghanistan happens, and they keep him in a room with no windows. He lays his back on the cold hard floor and stares up at the dark ceiling. Tony lifts his hand. He can barely see them in the dark. Stars used to make a beautiful background to the silhouette the back of his hands. Tony's heart aches a different kind. He let his hand fall on his chest.

"I miss the stars." Tony mused, his quiet voice loud in the silent room. "And the way they light up the night sky."

"You'll see them soon, Mr. Stark." Yensin said.

When Pepper is not around to wake him up from his nightmare, Tony goes out of his house and looks up the sky, mindlessly stargazing. God, he never thought he'd gone through years without doing this. How long has it been since he let his sight get lost in the sky full of stars? Not since he'd been sleeping with different men and women every night. Not since he got drowned in his inventions and the waterworks of running his company. Not since his parents died. It's been so long.

Then he remembers the plans he made. The spaceships he designed. He remembers his dream. He searches the sky, "Where the hell did you go kid?"

The North Star caught his eye. The true north. The lost one's ray of hope in the dark night. Tony realizes, that that kid has always been there in him. Even after everything, he can still feel that burning desire to build that spaceship. And he will build that spaceship. He built a suit of armor that can fly past Mach 2 for fuck sake. He will build that spaceship. He flies to his old house to retrieve the plans he made and let JARVIS scan it.

Few week after, he has palladium poisoning, may be he can't do it after all. At least he died trying. Then, Fury with his black trench coat of doom (wtf, it's 35 degrees Celsius in Malibu) came swishing in his house. And fuck, his secretary is a secret agent.

Then, he rediscovers vibranium and he is saved. And there, in his chest is a stable source of energy. A piece of tech he can use for his spaceship.

It must be some kind of ironic poetry. Here he is dying at a place he always wanted to go to. The place of his dreams. He reached it but he'll never have the chance to enjoy it like he always dreamt of. He looks away from the explosion to his right. He can see the stars, twinkling in the vast darkness of space. It was a whole lot different. Tony tries to gaze at them but his hub blocks out. His eyes closed against in his own volition.

The next thing he knows is gasping for air. He sees the bright blue sky above and the bluer eyes of the Star Spangled Man with A Plan.

He is alive. Barely. But still alive.

It's been months since the invasion. The avengers has moved in his tower and whole there's-no-I-in-team gig is starting to get in to his system.

Tony is out by the balcony, thinking of new designs and feature to add to his spaceship. He is waiting for Jarvis to finish simulating the latest design.

The he hears Jarvis ask Steve if he needs something from Tony.

Tony turns to the doorway and saw Steve blushing, somewhat surprised at getting caught. Tony smiles at that. The first weeks with Cap is grueling awkward. But as the months pass by, Tony realizes Steve has a mother hen complex and is just trying to keep his teammates alive. Which what had grind him from the start because he has built himself to be independent, after all a Stark man needs no other men to conquer the world. But somehow they work well together, despite the constant bickering, and butting heads and not following ~~some~~ most of his orders.

"You need anything cap?"

Steve looked surprised and tony can't help himself comparing him to a deer caught in the headlights. Recently, Tony finds Steve's expressions appealing and sometimes he takes stolen pictures. So he can show it to Pepper and they can laugh. Nothing more. No Jarvis. He put it in a secret folder so Steve won't find it and delete it.

Steve shook his head. "I just came out to see if you were okay."

"What do you mean? You thought I was dead."

"Kind of. I mean you're always moving. And to see you just lying around, I thought something was wrong."

"Oh you do care about me. I'm touched, Steve."

"I've always cared about you, Stark. You just make it so hard sometimes." Steve sighs. "But seriously, are you fine?"

"Never been better, Cap.” Tony said as he continues watching the stars. In some way, Tony knows Steve did not move and is watching him with those cute creases on his brows. Somehow, Steve is always confused (aslo angry) whenever his around Tony. “You can stand there all night, Steve. Or you could join me.”

Tony feels Steve lay beside him. His heart skips. Tony frowns. Something must be wrong with the Arc Reactor.

“We’re stargazing.” Steve says, trying to be casual. Tony turns to the sound of his voice. He is going to say something about being the captain of obvious. But he looks right into his Steve’s eye and he swallows all his words.

He can name all the stars in the universe yet none shines as brilliant as his. He doesn’t know why but somehow he ended up telling Steve about his dream. Of sailing through the stars and exploring the cosmos.

And Steve, he doesn’t laugh harshly like his father. Nor does he call Tony foolish like Obi did. He just smiles and says, “If there’s anyone who could do it. It’ll be you, Tony.”


End file.
